


Good Morning

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam used to sleep in Dean's bed to stave off nightmares. Now he likes to sleep in Dean's bed for different reasons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that I was going to Hell for the whole Jimmy/Cas/Dean thing but now I KNOW that I'm going to Hell for this. I don't necessarily ship Wincest but I figured that I could try my hand at writing it and see what happened!! Hopefully none of you guys will think I'm a terrible person for writing and posting this, instead maybe you'll like it!!!

It all started when they were younger, like a lot younger. Sam often had nightmares so he’d ask Dean if he could sleep in Dean’s bed. It didn’t happen too often, especially because they had to do it when their Dad wasn’t around because as they got older it got a little weird. Generally brothers of the ages of twelve and sixteen didn’t cuddle together, spooning under the blankets at night. But it didn’t phase Dean and it didn’t phase Sam, so who was there to complain?

Things went from where they went, they developed in a relationship that was a little too intimate for brothers to have but who really cared? So, even as they got older, nights like this happened.

It was a ghoul hunt out in Michigan and Sam, Dean and their Father were stopped at some motel like always. Sam and Dean were in one room, their Dad in the next. Sam was sixteen at the time and Dean was twenty, and they had just settled into their beds for the night. Dean was about to say goodnight when Sam piped up.

“Dean?” he said, his voice shy.

“Hm?” Dean replied, already feeling sleepy. There was a pause before Sam spoke.

“Do you think that I could sleep with you tonight?” Sam questioned, and Dean smiled softly, even though his back was to Sam and Sam couldn’t see it.

“Yeah, you can,” Dean replied, listening to Sam shuffle off of his bed and pad softly over to Dean’s. In the dim light of the motel room Dean lifted the covers letting Sam crawl under them. Sam immediately shifted so that his back was to Dean’s chest, and Dean immediately pulled him closer so that their bodies were flush together. Sam let out a little sigh of contentment and Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of Sam’s neck, a gesture that made Sam’s heart warm. “Goodnight, Sam,” Dean murmured softly.

“‘Night, Dean.”

\---

Dean woke up the next morning with a yawn, assessing his position. The air under the covers was warm and Sam’s body was still pressed solidly against the length of Dean’s. Dean also noticed that he was hard and his erection was jutting right into Sam’s ass. Dean grinned a bit, nuzzling his head into the back of Sam’s, nipping at his ear. “You awake?” Dean muttered, trying his best not to rut into Sam; at least not until his was awake. Sam grumbled in response, squirming a little in Dean’s arms. Dean felt Sam shove his hips back into Dean, and Dean couldn’t see it but Sam was smirking a little as he replied,

“Now I am.”

Dean grinned, grinding his hips into Sam’s ass. “Good,” he responded, getting into a leisurely rhythm of rutting up against Sam. Sam sighed happily, ignoring his own erection as he ground his hips back into Dean’s. “Sleep well?” Dean questioned softly as he began peppering kisses over the back of Sam’s neck. Sam nodded.

“Mhm,” Sam hummed back, pressing back into Dean as much as he could.

“No nightmares?” Dean went on, even though he damn well knew that Sam never had nightmares when the two slept in the same bed.

“None,” Sam replied, getting in just the right time with Dean, grinding his hips back as Dean ground his hips forwards. He had to admit his affinity for mornings like these where both him and Dean woke up earlier than they had to get up and they had time to do stuff like this. Dean had to admit that he loved it just as much as Sam.

“That’s good,” Dean hummed, his kisses turning into gentle nips of the skin of Sam’s neck. Sam closed his eyes and took in the feel of it, Dean pressed against him, breath hot on his neck. It was a feeling that he never tired of, especially since he only got to experience it so often. He made sure to make the best of it, to commit the feeling to memory and to roll his hips back in just the way he knew that Dean liked. Sure enough, Dean let out a soft moan into Sam’s neck. “God, Sammy, you feel so good,” Dean muttered, Sam’s lips tugging up at the words.

“I’ll feel even better if you fuck me,” Sam said, tone inviting. Dean groaned into Sam’s shoulder.

“Wish we had time for that,” Dean managed, glancing at the clock. “Dad’s gonna want us up soon,” he went on, and Sam frowned, but knew that it was true. “Next chance we get though, promise,” Dean said, grinding up into Sam a little quicker, a little harder. Sam nodded, and Dean smiled, pressing another kiss to the back of Sam’s neck.

Sam felt Dean’s hand that had been resting on his thigh creep down until Dean was palming at his erection. Sam let out a little whimper, arching up into the touch. Dean grinned, humming into Sam’s skin as he pressed his palm down harder. Sam bucked up into the touch and Dean nuzzled at his neck, pressing hot, open mouthed kisses there. Dean kept grinding his palm down until Sam let out a whine and rocked his hips back harshly. “Dean, stop teasing,” Sam grit out, and Dean hid a smile in Sam’s neck.

“Bossy,” Dean muttered, slipping his hand past the waistband of Sam’s pants and boxers, wrapping his hand around his cock.

“Jerk,” Sam sighed out, and Dean was quick to jump on that.

“Bitch,” Dean replied, giving the base of Sam’s cock. Sam groaned, thrusting up into Dean’s hand as Dean began a rhythm, stroking Sam’s cock, giving a few twists of the wrist and thumbing over the head. Sam began fucking up into Dean’s fist, and Dean managed a way to rut against Sam’s ass in time with the movements of his hips, the friction coming from it wonderful.

Soft moans echoed between the two of them, the covers shifting as Sam tangled his legs with Dean’s. Their hips moved in synchrony, pleasure shooting through both of them at the friction of the other. And as Dean felt himself growing closer to the edge of his orgasm, his hips rutting quicker into Sam, his hand on Sam’s cock sped up and Sam moaned softly at the feeling. “More,” Sam muttered, his hips moving faster and faster gaining pleasure from both his end and Dean's. Dean nipped at his ear, giving Sam’s cock another squeeze.

“Needy this morning, huh?” Dean teased and Sam shoved his hips roughly back into Dean's.

“Shut up,” Sam grumbled, causing Dean to grin. Dean picked up the pace, jacking Sam even quicker, doing so in just the way he knew Sam liked until Sam was squirming in Dean's arms.

“You close?” Dean murmured against the shell of Sam's ear. Sam nodded quickly and Dean groaned softly.

“You?” Sam inquired.

“Right there with you,” Dean replied feeling the uncoiling of heat in his lower abdomen. With each thrust of his hips into Sam’s said heat grew and grew, spanning all throughout his body, pleasure shooting to every nerve. Sure it wasn’t as good as when he was inside of Sam or when Sam’s lips were wrapped around his cock, but it was Sam’s body nonetheless, hot and needy against his own. That was all that mattered.

“Dean,” Sam panted, tilting his neck up. “Fuck, Dean, I’m so close,” he breathed out, chewing on his lip. Dean nipped at the lobe of his ear once more.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Dean soothed, the thrusts of his hips turning desperate. Still, Dean focused more on Sam than himself as he pulled out every trick he knew about making Sam come by just his hand alone. And sure enough, a few hitched breaths and little gasps later, Sam was coming, arching up into Dean’s fist with a moan that turned into a whimper. Dean groaned at the sight, feeling Sam’s hips slowly still; that didn’t stop Dean from thrusting into them, however. Dean grit his teeth, grinding his hips down desperately until he was coming too, muffling a long moan into Sam’s shoulder.

Dean’s hips stilled too until it was simply the two of them, sweating and panting underneath the covers. Dean pulled his hand out of Sam’s pants and rested it on his hip once more, just letting it stay there. The two simply laid there until their breathing had evened out, their bodies still pressed together despite the fact that they were both burning up under the warmth of the covers. “I call shower first,” Sam said, breaking the silence. Dean would’ve argued, but he really couldn’t find it in him to.

“Fine,” Dean grumbled, pressing one last kiss to the back of Sam’s neck before Sam slid out of bed and headed for the shower, turning his head to shoot Dean a sly little smile that Dean returned easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought!! Maybe you want me to write more Wincest, or maybe you want me to stop delving into incest-y territory and just go back to writing Destiel!! Or maybe both!! My tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com) in case you have stuff that you want to send me :) Thank you guys so so much for reading, I hope that all of you guys are doing well <3


End file.
